Talk:Yachiru Kusajishi
Shunpo level In the Hohō page she is listed as a practitioner of Shunpo, but there is nothing about it in her page (not to mention a reference). Can anybody point me toward where this info came from? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 23:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't recall ever seeing her use Shunpo. I know she is shown to be a fast runner but I don't think she has ever displayed any knowldge of shunpo--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) She never uses it in the manga as far as I recall, but she did use it in the Zanpakutō arc (playing with Ashisogi Jizō). I'm not entirely sure what the policy of the wiki is in these situations. I know manga trumps anime but according to a debate I had with Tinni the anime is a secondary source in case there is no official declaration on the matter in manga/character books. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 11:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I quote from the anime policy, Filler Arcs: Filler information are not considered canon due to inaccuracies in story timeline as well as characters only used once and rarely mentioned again amongst other inaccuracies and situations. There are exceptions to this rule, when there are cases that the information presented does not conflict with what is established in the manga, nor relies on story timeline to be accurate in canon material (such as powers and abilities) it can be placed in the articles. (i.e. Yumichika, Yoruichi, Ukitake, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya using Kidō, as there is nothing in canon that says they can't or causes conflict and in fact it more supports the notion that they can given their established abilities or backgrounds). No one ever said Yachiru can't use Shunpo, therefore, the filler does not contradict manga. Moreover, it's not just the Zanpakuto Unknown tales arc that she uses shunpo but she has also used shunpo in omakes during the Heuco Mundo Arc. Shunpo is a basic skill and one that, as demonstrated by Ichigo, doesn't require special training. Therefore, we will accept Yachiru's clear and frequent use of Shunpo in the anime as evidence that she can use shunpo. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Junk Trivia I thought that the "only person to" trivia is classed as junk trivia. It says that her and Kenpachi were the only two to aquire their ranks through different methods. Should the trivia be deleted? TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 21:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd say yes, as only half of it is about her anyway. Besides, every other lieutenant got chosen by their captains, so it isn't even true. Mohrpheus (talk) 21:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) What are the souces for these? Can somebody tell me the sources for this "just over his left shoulder, and is somewhat territorial about this position. She is surprisingly intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. Like Kenpachi, she has no sense of direction, but even so he relies on her for directions. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her child-like nature," and this Grown men have been shown to be afraid of her, and Rangiku Matsumoto was able to scare Ikkaku Madarame by threatening to tell on him to Yachiru if he didn't stop harassing Keigo Asano. Mu695 (talk) 03:02, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Like all the information on the articles here, the source is the bleach manga. Currently Yachiru's page does not have enough references which is why it is in the article improvement project--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) The content of the first paragraph comes from the Soul Society arc, the content of the second paragraph comes from Chapter 197. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your info I have added a sourceMu695 (talk) 19:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for helping out! 22:11, December 19, 2010 (UTC)